Not What I Wanted
by 16Sparkles
Summary: Months after Breaking Dawn, Bella feels like there is something wrong in her perfect life;she is right. Bella ends up finding shocking secrets which will influence her future decisons. Is she making the right choices or is she making a mistake?
1. Chapter 1

Not what I wanted

This story takes place months after Breaking Dawn. This is just the first Chapter, but come back soon. The story gets better and I'll update often.

I do not own Twilight and all the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and its owners.

After a couple of months everything seems fine. But that's it. Nothing is wrong but at the same time there is nothing exiting since the Volturi came that one day. Jacob visits every day, and Charlie twice a week. I spend most of my day with Renesmee and night with Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I don't think I can ask anything else about life, but that's just because i can't think of anything. I feel like something is not right but I can't figure it out.

"Mommy, are you okay?" asked Renesmee putting her hand on my forehead. She showed me a picture of my face.

"Er...yeah I'm fine baby. Mommy was just thinking"

"Bella you do seem distracted is anything wrong" asked Jacob who was beside Renesmee.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean what could be wrong?" Edward who was sitting in the couch between Rosalie and Jasper glanced at me and made a smile that even for a vampire vanished and kept looking at the TV.

That day Jacob left around 8 when Nessie fell asleep, and Edward and I went to our cottage. Neither of us said a word on the way there. I put Renesmee on her Crib and stayed looking at her for a few minutes. When I turned around to look at Edward he was looking at the window. I went to sit beside him but he didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" he said as he turned around to look at me.

"What, What, What?" I said smiling at him.

"I want to go out for a drive. You wanna come?"

"Nessie is sleeping; I don't want to leave her here alone"

"Of course. Nessie. I'll be back soon...um...I guess...um...I miss driving my volvo or something"

"...Oh...er...ok"

I watched Edward leave and realized that maybe there was something wrong. He had not smiled my favorite smile in a while. He looked distracted and had not been spending much time with Nessie or me.

Please comment. Keep in mind that this is my first story and as I said before the next chapters are going to be better.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Days passed and everything seemed almost the same except for the fact that many of the Cullens were now physically absent instead of just sitting there without doing anything. The only ones that remained in the house for the most part were Jacob, Nessie and I.

But something happened today that got me thinking. I walked in to Edward's old room looking for one of Nessie's toys when i heard Alice and Edward.

"Edward, no! please, please?" Alice was telling Edward in a pleading voice. "I can't do this to Bella"

"Alice!"

"No Edward, please" Alice was pleading. It seemed as if she were going to start crying even though vampires of course can't cry, and that's when I stepped in. She and Edward turned and looked at me both surprised.

"What are you doing to Alice?"

"Nothing...um...it's just that Alice...um...wanted to take you shopping and buy you new clothes"

"Is that what you were talking about? But I heard Alice say 'I can't do this to Bella'" . Alice just turned to face the window.

"You know Alice" said Edward sounding angry. "She was saying that she couldn't... um...stand to see that dress on you again but she didn't want to tell you because she picked it herself… yeah… and she wanted me to tell you that ...that you could not wear something from last season"

"But she gave me this just the other day. It can't be last season...Edward..."

"Well she said it was. Alice made a mistake and got it for you without thinking that it was last season's." I was about to say something but he interrupted me. "Enough Bella! What you wear is _none_ _of her business_".

Edward left, and then Alice. As much as Alice cares about fashion, I know that she wouldn't get that upset by this. I know that if something was wrong with my outfit she would tell me straight to my face. Also, Edward had never been as harsh to Alice. Something was going on her that Edward did not what to tell me.

After that incident Alice and Edward would only glance at each other with resentful eyes. I thought it was going to get better one day when Edward left with Alice to go shopping even though Edward hates going shopping. But everything remained the same with them and as much as I tried to make Edward and Alice tell me about what was really happening, they refused to let me know.

Come back soon to read the next chapters.


	3. Ch 3 I'm not her mother

BPOV

A couple of days later

Today Jacob is going to leave early to patrol. Nessie is going to be bored after he leaves. She already finished reading all her books so I hope I can get her some new ones.

"Rosalie? Do you think you can watch Nessie for a while after Jacob leaves? I want to get her new books"

"I'm not her mother" she replied and continued to stare at herself in the small mirror in her hand. I was really surprised by her answer. When I was human she did not like me because I wanted to become a vampire and with that I was giving up the opportunity to have children; to have what she wanted the most. But she took care of me when I was pregnant and took care of Nessie but just for a while. She suddenly just stopped helping Alice fill that book full of pictures and picking clothes for her. She just stopped paying attention to her.

"Oh sorry. I just thought... never mind"

"Rose, calm down" said Emmet and then they both left.

I called Edward but he said he was going to see some car he liked in a dealer in Washington. Fortunately Emmet, who I least expected called a few minutes later and offered to take care of Nessie.


	4. Chapter 4 I Saw Them

BPOV

I think I had it with everyone. I can't stand anyone anymore. Today I'm going to talk to Edward as soon as we come back home. I think that the best will be for us to go and travel just for a change.

Emmett just went out to buy some parts for someone's car. Edward, Rosalie and Alice headed to the garage. After a while though, Alice ran up the stairs with that same almost crying appearance on her face. If Edward told her off for something of little importance like last time, I had to interfere. Alice was my friend and I did not liked how Edward was treating her. I ran to the garage and my heart broke at the sight. Rosalie and Edward were leaning against Rosalie's red convertible kissing. Edward quickly parted away from her and moved closer to his Volvo.

"Hey Bella" he said as if hoping I did not see what he and Rosalie were doing. But I'm sure that my expression gave it away.

I turned around to leave but Rosalie ran to the door and stopped me. "Bella, please don't tell…" she said.

"What? You don't want me to tell anyone. After what you did, do still have the courage to ask me for something. Go ahead. Say it"

"Bella, I love Emmet. I don't want to hurt him"

"You should've thought about that before. Now let me go"

"No. You have to listen to me, I'm sure you will understand after we talk. Edward, leave us alone please"

"We'll talk later Bella" Edward said before leaving. I did not want to listen to what Rosalie had to say but I did not have a choice. I could have tried to push her away and more than that to hurt her for what she had done to me, but I still had Nessie and she deserved a good mother figure.

"Bella...I don't know where to start" Rosalie said looking at me in the eyes.

"How about why did you do this to me? I knew that you did not like me since the first time we met. But we talked about it and you said..." breathing was becoming increasingly difficult but I continued "You said that you envied me because I had the opportunity to have what you always wanted and I was giving it away by becoming a vampire"

"I know what I said but"

"I thought that when I got pregnant and had Nessie you and I were going to get along. You wanted a child and I let you hold my daughter in your arms and take care of her. I trusted you but _you_"

"I know I told you that but I was wrong. I thought I envied you because you could have children and I couldn't but over time I realized that I did not envy you because of that. I realized that..._that was not what I wanted_; that was not why I envied you. I realized that I loved Edward and I envied that fact that he fell in love with _you_, a plane looking human before he fell in love with me, Rosalie Cullen.

"And how, tell me how can you stand staring into my eyes and ask me not to tell Emmet when you supposedly love him? That is not love you are talking about"

"It's because I _love_ Emmet...and Edward"

"_Shut_ up! You don't"

"And how do you know?" she asked raising the tone of her voice. "You are a hypocrite! You know exactly that one can love more than one person. You said to be in love with Edward and Jacob, so don't judge me!"

"It was different!"

"No it _is_ not, except of course for the fact that everyone pitied you because you were a fragile little human and no one pities me because they think I have everything and they don't realize that I once was human too. They don't realize that I have feelings. They all think that I am shallow, but I am not!"

I could see what she was saying. She was right. I did love Edward and Jacob at one point of my life.

"But they weren't married to anyone! And I knew that I couldn't be with them both. I made a choice because I loved Edward more and when I became a vampire, I knew that I only loved Edward and that Jacob had to be part of my life because it was destined for him to meet Nessie. He imprinted on her. He does not love me and I don't love him"

"I know that what I did was not right but it is hard to control one's emotions sometimes. Bella as I told you once, Carlisle turned me hoping that I could be Edward's partner but he did not see me like that. At that time he was still struggling with what he wanted. He did not know whether Carlisle's way of life was for him. He thought he was a monster and therefore did not pay much attention to me, and that hurt me. But I let it go away when I found Emmet"

"That does not explain why you suddenly decided that you _loved_ Edward"

"I did not decide that! But I have to tell you the rest. I kept my feelings for Edward locked in my heart and I pretended like my feelings were just resentment because he did not acknowledge my beauty like I was used to, and later because I had Emmet and I loved him. But when you came along, Edward fell in love with you. I was jealous but I let myself believe that it was because I envied you; because you could be human and have what I once thought I wanted. Nessie was born and I thought I was happy because I made myself believe that that was what I wanted, a child. But as I said a child was not what I wanted, I wanted Edward"

"But you knew, you knew he..._loved me_" I said although I was not sure her still did.

"I tried Bella, but you started spending too much time with Nessie and he felt alone. We started spending more time together and I tried to comfort him and I could not contain my thoughts and it just...happened"

"I don't feel sorry for you, if that's what you want me to do. If I was you, I would have left"

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I want you to understand. I can't change the past. But Bella, don't tell Emmet. I promise you that I am not going to be anywhere near Edward again but give me some time so I can get Emmet to leave with me"

I wanted to go and rip her apart and turn her into ashes, but instead I left now that she wasn't blocking the door anymore. I made sure that Jacob was with Ness and then I ran towards the forest as fast as I could.


	5. Chapter 5 Edward's Explanation

Edward's Explanation

I ran for a while and then just let myself fall on the ground. I only knew that I was somewhere in the forest and that I wanted to be alone. I started sobbing but I hated the fact that as much as I wanted to, tears never came. The fact that I couldn't even let my feelings out that way was frustrating. Maybe this was all a big mistake. Maybe if weren't a vampire Edward wouldn't have grown tired of me, but I was so stubborn. But no, I love Nessie and she needs her mom at least while she is still growing. Maybe then I could...no how could I? The only way for me to kill myself is to go to the Voltury and no. I wish I knew what to do.

"Bella?" a familiar voice said.

"Edward, go away"

"We need to talk"

"I am hurt. I don't want to talk to anybody right now. I don't want to talk to you"

"Bella, I am really sorry"

"You love her?"

"I love you more" my heart was somehow expecting for him to deny it. But I would have preferred if he said yes instead of this. Those were my words I used when I was still human and I had just realized that I did love Jacob, but nothing compared on how much I loved Edward.

"If you did, you shouldn't have said that"

"Bella you deserve the truth. But I assure you that it is nothing compared to how much I love _you_. Bella you _are_ my life"

"Your life? Okay. You are right. You are dead; your life is gone just like I am about to be gone. I do not what to see you again"

"Bella!"

"Edward, I don't know how long you've been lying to me. Maybe you are lying to me right now. Maybe you never loved me"

"Bella, please look around! You are in our meadow." He was right. We were in our meadow and I hadn't noticed." Remember when I brought you here? At that moment I already knew that I loved you, and that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I knew that you loved me too. You risked your life by coming with me here"

"It was different back then. I trusted you and now I don't"

"Bella I love you"

"You are just like her; you think you love us both? No Edward you can't love two people?"

"Bella, you _know_ you can. I am not even sure if ever stopped loving that dog"

"Edward! I explained it to you! Jacob was meant to stay in my life so he could be with Nessie! And he helped us so much...how dare you to say something like that? I didn't do anything to lose your trust. And besides, back then we were not married and we did not have daughter. Until this happened, we were a family"

"A family that I never wanted! I only wanted you Bella!"

"What? You were the one who wanted to get married"

"But that wasn't what I wanted! I never said a wanted a child!" I could not believe this. He was Nessie's father and he did not love her.

"Bella I'm sorry. It's just that you spend so much time with her and you don't even pay attention to anyone but her. She is the reason why Jacob always has to be around and why we didn't move and why I…"

"You what? Are you trying to blame Nessie for everything?" He did not want to finish but I had to hear him say it. "You what?"

"I felt alone"

"Nessie is a baby and you are not. Do not blame her for what _you_ did. It was your fault"

"Bella, I did not mean it was her fault. It was my fault and I'm sorry but she really did…"

"_Shut_ Up! If you can't love Nessie, you can't love me and I can't love you. And no matter what you say, I don't know if I can forgive you"

"Bella, I love you. I am sorry I was weak. I love Rosalie but I shouldn't have done what I did. Bella I can't exist without you" Then he got down on his knees. "Please, I'm begging you for forgiveness. We can start over. We can go away where ever you want just you and me, like before"

"No Edward. I can't. And you forgot about Nessie again and that is what hurts me the most." And with that I went to pick up my daughter. If Edward did not love her, I was going to love her for both of us.

Please Comment


	6. Chapter 6 Alice

**I'm so sorry about not updating until now. I had some college business to take care of. Please continue reading and I think I'll be updating soon. Maybe I'll even write the next chapter today **

BPV

I arrived to the Cullen house in a few minutes. I used all my still quite new strength to push myself up into Edward's old room window. I opened the closet and started taking clothes out. Edward, Nessie and I kept some clothes in here since we spent most of our days here. I could have gone to my house but it would have taken me longer. I pulled out a suitcase and began to pack. Then Alice showed up.

"Bella what are you doing? You can't go anywhere"

"Alice, you knew right? _You knew_ what was happening with Rosalie and Edward and you didn't tell me anything"

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I wanted to tell you but Edward did not let me. He said it wasn't any of my business and that…"

"What?" I asked hoping she could finish her sentence fast since I was in a rush.

"That he… loves you more than anything in the world; he said that what he was doing was wrong but that telling anyone would just hurt everyone and destroy the little sense of family that we had left. Bella I'm sorry. You are like my sister and I love you. I did try."

"Alice I love you like a sister too, but I just can't stay here. I have to go and I'm taking Nessie with me. Please don't tell anyone where I'm going. Try not to have visions about us. Goodbye" I had finished packing and had everything I needed. I hugged Alice and turned to leave.

"Bella Wait…" Alice was staring into empty space and looked worried. She was having a vision, but I did not care. I used that time to get the suitcases into the car and grab Nessie from Esme's arms. She wanted to know where I was going and asked if Edward was going too. I told her no and just left without explaining anything to her anything. As I turned on the engine of my car, I could hear Alice screaming my name but I didn't stop.


	7. Chapter 7 Fear

**Sorry again for not updating as soon as I hoped. Please keep reading there are only a few chapters left.**

BPOV

I kept driving without knowing really where. I just decided I wanted to go east. The night fell and I decided to stop in a hotel so Nessie could rest more comfortably. When I opened my cell phone I saw I had 23 missed calls and 15 text messages. Most of them were from Alice and then from Edward. I didn't call back and I didn't read the messages. All night the phone kept ringing and I decided it was better to turn it off.

After a couple of days I realized I was in New York so I just drove north instead. One day after that, I got to a small isolated town and in the outskirts there was a small house with the sign "for rent". Normally, to rent a house it takes several days to fill out and process paper work but at least being a vampire is good for something. I am much more attractive than before to the human eye and that made convincing the guy who owns the place easier.

That same night, Nessie and I went hunting. We were getting thirsty. It was nice to occupy my time in something that did not involve driving or remembering my life, or existence I should say, before coming here. Nessie seemed happy to go hunting with me, but I know she missed everyone back home especially Jacob. I had a lot of thinking to do. It occurred to me that I should call Jacob and explain. Nessie was still young but she and Jacob were made for each other and I did not want to ruin their existence by keeping them apart. That does not mean I am going back, but maybe they can call each other and Jacob could visit once in awhile so that he can still fulfill his alpha duties back home. And when the time comes and Nessie stops growing, she can go back with Jacob and maybe by then I will be over Edward or at least be able to be numb enough not to feel any more pain.

Well that's what I decided to do. I was going to call Jacob tomorrow in the morning, but as Nessie and I were going back to the house I felt a rush of wind that for some reason made me tense and almost fearful. I felt so stupid for thinking that. After all, I was a vampire and I could protect Nessie and myself right? In any case, I felt more anxious and decided that maybe talking to someone would calm me down. So I decided to call Jacob now instead. I walked in the house and left Nessie downstairs picking a book for her bedtime story while I went to the bedroom to get the cell phone from my bag and some clothes to change for Nessie and me. I looked into my purse and it wasn't there. True fear struck me when I noticed a familiar smell. At that same minute, I felt two hands put both of my arms together in the back of my body restraining me from making and movement.

"Nessie" I screamed, because that was all I could do after all.


	8. Chapter 8 We Meet Again

There was not a word that could describe what I was feeling. I as soon as I recognized the smell, I knew that the best option for me would probably be to accept that my existence was coming to an end. He dragged me out the window and out on the fields.

Once we were far away from the house, Alec made me stop and when I turned around I saw something that I could only belong in the worst nightmare that anyone who could dream would ever have. Jane Volturi was looking at me with piercing red eyes and a cynical smile on her face; worst all, she had my daughter in her arms.

"So we meet again Bella"

"What…what are you…you" I tried to ask her what she was doing.

"What am I doing here? Doesn't your what you call _family_ know? I have to tell you, I was really careful but I wasn't sure if it was going to work. I'm quite surprised at how easily things turned out to be" she sighted and then started talking again. "Oh right, your question! Do you really want to know?"

I wasn't sure what to say but I could imagine what her answer will be. She wanted to kill Nessie and me and she was most likely to accomplish it. But what I didn't get was why if we had not broken any rules.

"Well we do have some time to spare so I'm going to tell you. Aro kicked us out of his coven. He recently recruited more members and decided that Alec and I had not been as useful."

It did not surprise me that the Volturi had recruited more members for their coven; last time we saw them, they left because as Edward said, they would have had an almost even fight. They were trying to get stronger, but it surprised me that some people could just get kicked out especially Jane, who possessed evil torturing powers.

"So as you might guess, I want to return to the Volturri"

"Why?" I asked.

"'why' is all you know how to say? Bella, I like power and I love showing off my gifts. I belong with the Volturi. And what better way than to show Aro how useful we are. Bella I am going to do two things that will please him and the entire coven"

"Kill me?"

Jane gave a little laugh and then said "No, Bella. First I am going to kill your daughter. They will thank me because I will be getting rid of what made us go to Forks months ago with our best vampires and come back practically the same way we went. It was because of her that for the first time they fell that they might be thrown out of power or suffer terrible losses. Second, Alec and I will take you back to Italy so you can become one us."

"I am _not_ becoming one of you"

"Oh come on. We are not like an actual family like the Cullens, but you can call me brother if you want" Alec finally spoke.

"But not until you daughter dies" Jane smiled.

Anger filled my body and I decided to use try to shield my daughter even though she was too far away now.

" Okay, so I'm tired of explaining everything to you. So Alec how do you want it to be? Should we try my gift of should I just kill her with my hands?" they were both looked at each other smiling. "Yeah let's try gift and see."

I had not been practicing using my shield but I tried stretching it to shield Nessie who was not close to me. I screamed as I tried to protect my daughter with all my might but Jane kept moving from one place to another. I couldn't do it, but I kept trying.

"Oh Bella, were you able to shield her? I think not. But let's try. She gave me another quick smile and she was turning around when I screamed because I was not ready to die in emotional pain. I tried stretching my shield once again, but I was interrupted with the screaming of someone who was not Nessie. The screaming stopped after a couple of seconds.

Edward was here and he was hugging Nessie. He was protecting her with all his body. He was the one who screamed in pain.

"Alec, take her! I'll deal with these two."

Everything happened really quickly after that. Edward started screaming once again and Alec tried dragging me away, but was not successful. This time, I was more determined to stay; he could not drag me away, but I couldn't release myself from his hold. I was still a pretty young vampire and I was strong, but Alec's eyes revealed that he had just fed and it wasn't of course from an animal.

In a few minutes, a tall blond figure came running from the distance and kicked Alec hard enough for him to loosen his grip. I stood up and even though I did not know how to fight I used all my strength to push him to the ground. "Bella go help Edward and Nessie. They need you. The others are coming" Rosalie said.

I did not know if Rosalie was strong enough to fight Alec but Edward was still screaming in pain. So I ran toward him and Nessie, and protected them with my shield. I heard Edward collapse, but I kept my concentration on protecting him and Nessie no matter what. I could see the anger in Jane's face trying hard to penetrate my shield when a wolf jumped out of nowhere and took her down. I turned around and saw Nessie with silent tears running down her eyes holding her daddy's face with her hands.

I didn't know what to do because at that moment I also heard Rosalie scream. I didn't care if I hated Rosalie, she saved my existence and now she was in more danger and I had to help her. I ran towards her, but before getting there I saw one of her arms on the floor.

**Please tell me what you think. Comment!**


	9. Chapter 9 Fire

An arm? I thought to myself. That was what I found when I went back where I left Rosalie and Alec. I could hear voices but I was in shock and couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. Instead, I just tried to follow the sound. They must have moved. As I got closer, I finally heard Rosalie speak.

"No Emmet. I deserve this. You don't have to save me after what I did to you"

"Rose, don't say that" Emmet said. And after that I could hear someone sobbing and the sound of massive rocks colliding. I continued running until I finally arrived to the right place. The rest of the Cullens were there. I assumed that they had just arrived because it was the first time I heard them all speak.

"Everything is going to be fine" Carlisle said. I did not know who he was saying that to. I was staring at the fire wondering who was being burned. Was it Rosalie, Alec or both? I didn't want to turn around and see if Rosalie was there among the Cullens. I recognized her scent but I did not know if it was coming from the fire, or if she was really here.

I turned around and saw Carlisle and Emmet's back. They were kneeling down and Emmet seemed to be holding a body, blond hair hanging from his arms. Rosalie was okay, I told myself.

"Bella how is Nessie and Edward? Did Jacob and the pack get there on time?" Alice asked.

"I don't know Alice. I came here after Jacob got there. He was dealing with Jane alright, but I didn't wait so see. I realized Rosalie needed me more at that point. I wasn't sure she could take on Alec by herself… but she…" my voice was breaking as I remembered the arm I had found.

"I saw her coming and I saw her tell you to help Edward and Nessie you don't have to explain it. But don't worry; they are probably okay. The other wolves were following Jacob, so I expect that they arrived a little after"

"But I am still worried. Edward was on the ground and I don't know if he is going to be okay after enduring Jane's torture."

"Bella I don't know what happened but I had a vision just before talking to you right now and I had a vision of Edward and he is going to be fine. But you should still go and check if everything is fine just in case."

"What did you see?"

"What I saw is not important right now. But I could see something happening in the future and he was fine" she said giving me a small smile and then hugging me.

"I'll help Esme look. You and Bella should check on Edward, Nessie and the werewolves" Alice told Jasper.

"Alice, what are you guys looking for?"

"Rosalie's arm. We need to help her put it back on".

That was a plus about being a vampire, you can rip any part of your body and attache it back. Although, I don't want to think about how painful it would be to be torn apart. "I saw it over there when I was running" I said pointing to the direction I came from.

"Oh. Thanks Bella. Now go check on the rest they probably want to know about us."

**How do you like the story so far? Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. There are only 2 or 3 chapters left. I'm not sure, but I'm exited!**


	10. Chapter 10Not So Easy for Rose After All

So I ran there with Jasper. The fire was burning and the whole pack of werewolves was there. Edward was now standing with Nessie, no longer crying, in his arms. Nessie had the palm of her hand on Edward's head, and he was giving her a warm smile.

They looked adorable together. This made me think that Edward did love Nessie. After all, he had come to save her and he had succeeded even though he was being tortured by Jane. I wanted to go up to both of them and hug them, but I didn't because I reminded myself what I had forgotten this night. He had cheated on me, and hurt me. He was one of the reasons why I ran away with Nessie. But, I was not blaming him entirely for what happened tonight. It was stupid of me not to listen to Alice, but Jane and Alec were the ones to blame here.

I wanted to have a family again. But I still did not know whether I should forgive him. Maybe I was just kidding myself and he just came here because he felt guilty, but what I was seeing right now just didn't make it seem like a real possibility.

After all, I decided to go and give my daughter a big hug. I asked Edward if he was okay and then we all walked to the house where Nessie and I were staying, including the pack which was extremely cheerful; killing vampires was their favorite pastime.

I was the first one to get in. The door was ajar, but other than that the house looked the same. I went to my room to change and there I found a note.

_Bella,_

_ In case I don't come back, I want to let you know that I told Emmet I cheated on him, but I didn't tell him with who; he didn't want know. Please do not tell him it was with Edward. If I cease to exist I don't care if the memories of me are tarnished. I deserve it, but telling Emmet I cheated on him with his brother will just hurt him more. Even if you find it hard to believe, I love him and I don't want him to suffer even more. _

_ Rose_

Well, she survived. I guess I don't want to tell Emmet now that I know he doesn't want to know. I don't know if I'll forgive her. I mean she did risk her life today for me and Nessie. But I don't know if that's enough for destroying my family. But I didn't want to think about it anymore. I heard the Alice and the others downstairs asking for me. I hid the note in my purse, changed my clothes and then went downstairs.

Edward was again holding Nessie. I saw him kiss her cheeks but he stopped when he saw me. Alice and Jasper were talking to Carlisle and Esme. The whole pack was now in their human form now and they were discussing how Jacob had taken Jane by surprise and did most of the tearing apart. After a moment Carlisle finally spoke.

"Bella now that you are here maybe we can all talk about what happened"

I nodded.

"Alice, go call Emmet and Rosalie."

I don't think I wanted to see Rosalie again and less on my house or the house where I was staying for the moment. Not now. The thought of seeing him again made me think about the note and the cheating. I don't know if I could stop myself from… I don't know… just hurting her.

Soon enough Emmet came through the door.

"Come on Rose" Emmet said. I bet Rosalie was embarrassed to come and face me again inside my house when I was in it. And that was fine with me. I was not going to make her feel welcomed. My thoughts earlier about forgiving her now seemed farfetched. I still hated her.

Rosalie finally stepped inside. After I saw her, my hate vanished and pity took its place. She was wearing jeans and a white tank top. I could see the arm I saw on the ground now attached to her body, but her other arm was worse. I could see at least three scars on her other arm. She was looking down at the floor and when she finally managed to look up I could see her once perfect porcelain looking face now bearing a big scar across her cheek. She was no longer perfect, at least to the vampire eye.

**Okay so before I thought I was going to have Rosalie die, but I didn't want Emmet to be left alone. So I thought being scarred for life was better since she is so vain and is always bragging about being the most beautiful. But I don't know, what do you think? And do you think Bella is going to forgive Edward? I am in a dilemma. **


End file.
